This project proposes to follow an existing group of 248 one- to ten-year-old maltreated and comparison children through an additional developmental assessment period. The aims of this longitudinal investigation are fourfold: (1) to provide invaluable information that will produce a better understanding of the effects of maltreatment on child development by examining the changing integration and organization of cognitive and socio-emotional competencies in maltreated children; (2) to contribute to our understanding of normal processes of socio-emotional and cognitive growth by determining whether maltreated children will achieve the same or different developmental outcomes as comparison children, and whether similar or alternate pathways will be employed; (3) to ascertain whether maltreated children's competencies or incompetencies at earlier developmental stages are predictive of their levels of competence at later developmental stages; and (4) to examine the impact of important parental characteristics and environmental stress levels on the development of maltreated and comparison children. Towards these first three ends we will assess the children using-age-appropriate measures of stage-salient developmental tasks [e.g., the quality of attachment measured by Ainsworth and Wittig's "strange situation," ego-resiliency/ego-control measured by the Block battery, and achievement motivation as conceived by Dweck]. The analyses of these longitudinal data will provide developmental and clinical psychologists with a typology of developmental outcomes in maltreated children, which will be used to generate predictive models of adaptation in later life. These models will guide the design of effective treatment programs which are sensitive to different types of maltreatment. To achieve the fourth goal, primary caregivers will be interviewed on relevant issues [e.g., personality dimensions measured by Murray's TAT, social cognition measured by interviews designed by Selman and other theorists, attitudes toward the parent's own child and childrearing in general measured by the Blocks' Q-Sort techniques, parent intellectual functioning measured by Wechsler's WAIS, and environmental stress measured by an interview developed by NIMH. The parental and environmental data collected will add to our knowledge of the conditions contributing the child maltreatment and will aid the efforts to plan appropriate prevention programs and social policy.